


Mystery Man

by snapdragonpop007



Series: Mystery Man [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, I don't even know what to tag this, Luke just didn't tell anyone, Meet the Family, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Luke is seeing someone, apparently.And really, it’s none of Anakin’s business.Really.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Mystery Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104875
Comments: 144
Kudos: 1811
Collections: Amazing Fics I Like to Re-Read, Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

There was, apparently, a boy that Luke liked.

Well, not a boy. He was a man, because Luke was an adult even though Anakin would swear up and down to Obi-Wan that just yesterday he and Leia were still little kids and still holding his hand as they crossed the street to go visit Padme at the pretty senate building for her lunch break—

Anakin took in a deep breath. Held it. Let it out. 

“Is everything alright?” Padme peered at Anakin from over her laptop. She was at the kitchen table, her ankles hooked together from her perch on the barstool. She was probably cyberbullying the British prime minister. “You look tense.”

“I’m not tense.” Anakin frowned. He was still holding the grocery bags. 

Luke was supposed to be with him, because the school he taught at was on winter break, and because Luke was a _good_ child he had decided to stay with his parents for a few days. 

Padme hummed. She closed her laptop just enough to fully see him and waited for her husband to continue.

Anakin frowned and set the paper grocery bags on the counter. 

He had gone out to get everything for the family dinner Padme wanted to have this weekend, and since Anakin hated grocery shopping he had dragged his _son_ along. His son, who had darted off after he saw someone in the self checkout lane. _Someone_ , who had smiled when he saw Luke and accept the kiss Luke gave him and made room for Luke to stand by him and the tiny little self checkout station. 

And then Luke pulled his phone out, and not even a second later Anakin’s phone was lighting up with a text from Luke saying that he would be home later tonight. 

“Anakin.”

“Luke’s seeing someone.” Anakin blurted out. 

Padme stayed silent. She narrowed her eyes, fully closed her laptop, and waited for him to continue with an added tension to her silence.

Padme never fully closed her laptop.

“Luke’s mystery man was wearing a leather jacket.” Anakin continued, because really, that had been about the only thing he could think about when he had seen the mystery man. It was a nice leather jacket, a rich black, and fit snugly on his shoulders.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Padme asked. She sounded like she already knew where this was going. 

“Han wears leather jackets.”

For a moment Padme didn’t do anything. Then she took her glasses off, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. 

—

Luke did not come home that night.

Which was fine. Really.

He didn’t live with them anymore and he was only visiting for the holidays because Anakin had asked him to and—

And Luke had texted Anakin just before dinner time with an _I’m staying at Din’s tonight_ and didn’t answer and left him on read when Anakin sent him back _who the hell is Din?_ and Anakin wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“Luke’s a grown man, Ani.” Padme was pouring herself a glass of wine. She topped off her glass, stared at the bottle, then she passed it to Anakin. “If he wants to sleep with a man he ran into at a grocery store, then so be it.” 

Anakin ignored the glass his wife had gotten out for him and took a long sip straight from the bottle.

“I don’t want to think about our children having sex.” He finally said. “That’s not—they’re still my babies—“ 

“Your daughter is pregnant.” Padme said. “And both of your kids are twenty five.” 

Anakin groaned. 

—

Luke came home late the next afternoon. 

He was wearing that same leather jacket mystery man had been wearing at the grocery store and a ratty old band t-shirt that was definitely not his. Anakin squinted to try and see it better as Luke did his best to sneak past them like he was in high school again. 

“Did you have a fun night?” Padme asked. She was back on her laptop, didn’t even look up as she greeted Luke.

Luke froze in the hallway like a deer, looked at his mother with wide eyes, and Anakin was pretty damn sure that was a spit up stain on the shoulder of the shirt. “Um--”

Padme looked up then. She glanced over Luke, then pointed to her neck.

Luke flushed, slapped a hand to his own neck, and hurried upstairs. 

Anakin tried very, very hard to pretend he didn’t see the hickey on his son's neck.

—

Leia came over the night before Padme wanted to have her big family dinner (without Han, Anakin was delighted to note). She sat on the couch, groaned and huffed and moved her hand to place atop her stomach, then cheerily asked Luke “So how's Din?”

Anakin, who had been frantically texting Obi-Wan to see if he might know this mystery man of Luke’s, snapped his head around to stare at his daughter.

“You know him?” He asked.

“Oh, Luke’s been in love with him since school started--for a solid week he was calling me every night asking for dating advice.” Leia hummed and shot a bright smile at Luke and rested her other hand on her belly as well. She was due any day now, and Anakin was _terrified_. Excited, but terrified. 

“He teaches Din’s kid.” she added, giving Luke another equally bright smile,

It was not an answer, and Anakin would pester his daughter later, but for now he turned back to Luke, who had his head buried in his hands and was decidedly not looking at either of them.

“He has a _kid_?”

—

Anakin texted Obi-Wan somewhere around three in the morning. 

_His name is Din._

Obi-Wan read it. He didn’t answer.

Luke also snuck out somewhere around three in the morning. He left a note on the kitchen table.

_Went to Din’s. Be back tomorrow._

—

Anakin wasn’t able to start his interrogation on either of his kids the next morning, because Luke had gone MIA and Leia's baby had decided that eight in the morning was an excellent time to come into the world.

Leia had been rather calm about the whole thing, even though she was standing in her parents kitchen and cooking eggs when her water had broken. Anakin, however, was a little less calm, and had been on the verge of dialing the emergency line when Leia took the phone from him and called Luke instead. 

There was a moment of silence before the call connected. 

“I hate to interrupt your little Romeo and Juliet moment, but my water broke.” she said. There was a moment of silence before she continued. “I’m going to call Han, and you and Din are going to go pick him up and meet him at the hospital.” 

Then Leia hung up, dialed Han’s number.

She told him nearly the exact same thing, although she was a little nicer about it, then she hung up and gave the phone back to Anakin.

He called Padme and Obi-Wan to let them know, and then Leia herded Anakin to the car and sat in the backseat while he drove to the hospital.

Anakin wasn’t entirely sure he could handle meeting his grandkid and his son's boyfriend on the same day, but he didn’t get much of a choice in the matter.

When they got to the hospital Luke was already in the waiting room, holding hands with a toddler and still wearing that dumb leather jacket as he smiled sweetly at a man who looked just a little bit older than him. The man was smiling at him just as softly, although when he caught sight of Leia and Anakin he froze.

Luke mumbled something to him, smiled again and kissed him quick and sweet. Then he lifted the kid up onto his hip and headed to Anakin and Leia with mystery man trailing behind him.

“How are you doing?”

Leia shot her brother a stale look. 

Luke blinked, flushed, cleared his throat. “Right, um--” 

“Get me check in. Talk later.” Leia snapped. Then, “Where’s Han?”

Luke pointed to the front desk. “Trying to check you in.”

Leia frowned and started wheeling herself over there. Luke groaned, passed the toddler off to mystery man, then ran to catch up to Leia so he could push the wheelchair for her, leaving Anakin behind with mystery man. 

Mystery man was tall and scruffy and very fit, but as he stood next to Anakin he hunched in on himself, held the toddler closer to him and tried to make himself as small as he could. It was such a stark contrast that Anakin was thrown off for a moment and forgot that he had been about to integrate his children about him this morning.

“I’m Anakin,” Anakin spoke softly, giving a gentle smile as mystery man gave him a nervous look. “Luke’s dad.”

“Din.” 

He spoke quickly and quietly, his eyes darting back to Luke. 

Luke looked back at Din, offered a shrug and a smile. Leia looked about ready to start cussing out the man at the desk.

The toddler, however, was looking at Anakin with large eyes. He blinked, squirmed in Din’s hold as he tried to get closer to Anakin. Din gently pulled him back, looked away from look and back to the kid. “Let’s not bother him, okay?”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind.” the toddler looked almost nothing like Din. Really, the only thing Anakin could find in common was the deep brown of their eyes, but even then it was just different enough to be noticeable if you really looked. Which Anakin was. “What’s his name?”

Din relaxed a little bit. 

“Grogu. He’s my son,” He answered. This was familiar territory for him, it seemed. Something Din was comfortable talking about. “You wanna say hi, kid?”

Grogu looked back up at Din, blinked, then looked back to Anakin.

He offered a wave, which Anakin whole heartedly returned. 

“He doesn’t like to talk much,” Din said quietly. 

But then Grogu looked back at Din, then back to Anakin. He stared for a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought. Grogu spared a quick glance at Luke (who looked like _he_ was ready to start cussing out the front desk man) then he looked back to Din, pointed at Anakin and asked “Grandpa?”

Din stared at Grogu with wide eyes, and Anakin was--well, Anakin was just _delighted_ by that. 

—

“So you have two grandsons now?” 

Obi-Wan was sitting out in the waiting room with Anakin, nursing his sixth cup of coffee. Which was remarkable really, seeing as how he only got here about an hour ago. Satine had gone into Leia’s room to greet the baby, leaving Obi-Wan behind with Anakin to wait for Padme (Anakin had already gotten to see baby Ben, so he wasn’t too upset by the banishment from the room), who had gotten caught up in rather poorly timed meeting.

Anakin had offered to come down and get her, but Padme had told him she didn’t want to cause an international incident. 

Anakin hummed and downed the last of his seventh cup of coffee. “I guess so.”

Obi-Wan squinted at him, then looked back to the window of Leia’s hospital room.

Han was lying in bed with Leia and gazing at her and the baby with such open adoration that for a moment Anakin could almost pretend that he liked him. Satine was hovering by the door, and Din was standing by the bed next to Luke and holding Grogu, who was leaning down to get a good look at the baby in Leia’s arms.

It was all very cute.

“I do know Din, by the way.” Obi-Wan said. “He’s friends with Satine’s sister.” 

It took a moment for Anakin to process that. 

Then he reached over and smacked Obi-Wan. 

—

Din proposed to Luke about a year later. 

It was during the holidays--specifically the rescheduled family dinner that they didn’t get to have last year--and Grogu had given Luke a present after everyone finished opening theirs and said it was from both him and his dad. 

Luke opened it and started tearing up before anyone could actually see what was inside. Then Din asked if Luke would marry him, and Luke actually started crying then. It took him a moment to choke out a yes and Leia, god bless her, had recorded the entire thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin loved babysitting Grogu.

He was a wonderful little terror, ate all the food from Anakin’s plate that he didn’t want, was insanely good at Chutes and Ladders, actually took a nap when it was nap time, and asked the most delightful of questions at the most inopportune times.

Anakin’s current favorite was when he had taken Grogu to visit Padme at the pretty senate building, and he had curiously asked her what tax evasion was after excitedly announcing that’s what his Uncle Boba did for a living just as Padme’s one o’ clock meeting walked in.

Anakin still hasn’t recovered.

Today’s question, however, genuinely threw Anakin for a loop. 

Grogu has been happily eating the brussels sprouts from Anakin’s plate (Grogu loved vegetables, but only when he was stealing them from someone else’s plate, apparently) when he stopped mid chew and frowned. He stared hard at his plate, finished chewing slowly, then looked up at Anakin. 

“Are you and Grandma married?” he asked.

Anakin blinked. 

“Yeah,” he said. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and smiled. “We are.”

Grogu nodded like he had been given the world's most important piece of information. He looked far too serious for the five year old that he was.

“What’s…” Grogu paused, huffed, then signed out his question instead. “What’s that mean?”

Grogu really was quite a talkative child once he was comfortable with someone, but sometimes when he didn’t quite know how to say something, or when he got overwhelmed, he switched to signing. Din had explained it a few times--Grogu was adopted, and the foster home Din had taken him from had done something to make the little boy afraid to speak. Din had never been able to get the full story, and he wasn’t ever going to ask Grogu about it. 

When Anakin had asked Din to help him learn how to sign so he could easily communicate with Grogu, Din had looked like he was going to cry. 

“Well,” Anakin paused for a moment. Grogu was very rarely so serious, so he had to tread lightly. “When you marry someone, you promise to be with them forever, and you promise to stay with them and support them through all their problems and troubles.” Grogu’s eyes got wide, and Anakin was quick to tack on “It just means that you love them very much, Grogu. That’s all.”

Grogu blinked, absorbed Anakin’s dumbed down answer, then nodded again.

“Papa wants to marry Mr. Luke.”

Anakin, who had just taken a sip of his water, spit it back out.

—

When Luke popped by the house to pick Grogu up, Anakin stared at his son for an uncomfortably long time.

Luke frowned, took a step back. “What?”

Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked down to Luke’s hand. 

Luke was twenty five—almost twenty six, come next Winter. Twenty five was a perfectly reasonable age to get married and have a child. Hell, Anakin had married Padme when he was nineteen, and Luke and Leia had been born when he was twenty. He had no room to judge.

Still, Anakin looked at Luke’s hand, tried to imagine a ring. 

“...Grogu likes brussels sprouts.” Anakin finally said. 

Luke stared. 

—

Anakin wasn’t sure why he was so caught up on this.

Luke was an adult. Luke already lived with Din. Grogu mostly referred to Luke as dad and Luke very nearly cried every single time. Luke loved Din and Din loved Luke and Anakin actually _liked_ Din. 

Din was soft spoken and polite and kind and sure, maybe he hung out with people who made a living off of tax evasion and maybe he had a bit of a rough and tumble past, but Din Djarin was a far cry from the boys Luke dated in high school. He wasn’t rude and snarky and sneaking Luke out of the house the night before exams and bringing Luke home drunk and giggly and all rumpled from a backseat make out session in a shitty broken down van (Din _drove_ a van, but it was a nice soccer mom kind of van). 

At least Leia had been kind enough to spare Anakin any more heart attacks by sticking with her one rude and scruffy boyfriend. 

Anakin, who was sitting on the couch and slowly working through a sudoku puzzle, stopped. He looked up at Padme, who was typing away on her laptop and cyberbullying some other high ranking government official, and made a realization he probably should have made years ago.

“Our kids have a type.” 

Padme stopped typing. She closed her eyes, took a moment to take in a deep breath, then looked up at Anakin.

“A type of what?” She asked. 

“I—a person. Dating person!” Anakin huffed, threw his sudoku book on the couch and tucked his pen behind his ear. “They date the same kind of people!”

Padme stared, then looked back down at her laptop and continued typing.

“Padme!” Anakin said, frantic now. 

“Oh, I know.” She said. She was far too calm about Anakin’s newest revelation. “They get it from me.”

It took far too long for Anakin to realize what Padme was saying.

—

“I wasn’t one of those bad boy types in high school, was I?”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin like he had just asked him what two plus two was. He took a long sip of his coffee and didn’t answer. 

Satine gently patted Anakin’s shoulder.

\--

Anakin got to meet the famous tax evading Uncle Boba a few days later. 

He was on babysitting duty again--this time with both Grogu and Ben--and Grogu wanted to go down to the auto shop Din worked at to give him some of the cookies he and Anakin had spent the last two hours making. 

Since Anakin was physically unable to say no to Grogu, they went. 

When they walked into the little auto shop Grogu had been _ecstatic_ to see a man perched up on the front counter. The man was looking intently at a little box that Din had set between them as he sipped at a cup of boba tea, nodding along with whatever it was that Din was saying.

“Boba!” Grogu let go of Anakin’s hand and ran over.

He tugged on the man’s pant leg, and the man--Uncle Boba, Anakin assumed--scooped Grogu up with a smile just as Din shoved the little box back in his pocket. 

He didn’t do it fast enough, because Anakin caught a flash of gold and realized that it was a ring. 

And then Anakin realized that this Boba was the same Boba that beat the shit out of Han a few years ago, and any and all reservations Anakin had about Luke marrying Din went right out the window. 

\--

The ring box resurfaced a few days later during the semi-annual Amidala-Skywalker family holiday dinner. It was after everyone had finished opening presents and Ben was happily playing with all the wrapping paper with Han, and Anakin nearly slapped Padme in his excitement when he realized exactly what it was that Grogu was giving to Luke. 

The box wasn’t wrapped very well, and Anakin wasn’t sure if it was because Grogu had wrapped it or if Din had just been that nervous. 

“What’s this?” Luke held the box gently in his hands, like he was afraid it would break. 

“It’s from me and papa.” Grogu said. Then he went back over to Din and climbed up into his lap. 

Din latched on to him, holding him tight. 

Luke looked up at him, tilted his head slightly in a silent question. Din gave him a nervous smile, and Luke gave him a sweet smile in return before carefully removing the bright green wrapping paper. 

He stilled when he uncovered the little black box. He looked up at Din, already teary eyed. “Is this--?”

“Open it,” Din said softly. 

Padme smacked Anakin, but he was so caught up in watching Luke and Din that he hardly even noticed. 

Luke opened the box, and Din had hardly gotten out a _will you marry me_ before Luke was saying yes and throwing himself across the couch to kiss Din. Grogu got squished between them, and he wiggled his way out and hopped over to Padme while Luke and Din got dangerously close to a shitty van backseat make out session. 

Padme scooped Grogu up and blinked back a few tears.

Anakin smiled, caught a glimpse of Leia, and was delighted to see that she had her phone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little baby part two. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first part

**Author's Note:**

> I take it back. This is the worst/dumbest thing I've ever written


End file.
